Su Young
Su Young was a Grunt soldier of the GI. He left for a few years joining the 30th Mercenary Infantry. Most of the few years was spent training and prepping for when he would go back into battle. He was given a contract to fight with the GI's 45th Infantry, Now a Captain within the Imperium and unit details will be given as gathered. Common alias is 'Konigstiger' the germanic word meaning 'King Tiger' and also uses 'Panzer' as another. Biography Young was originally born on Kuat, which shortly the family moved to Anaxes to set-up a family business. At 15 his father died from illness leaving his Mother to run the company, oddly doing a better job. Young was 21 when he was given the company and turned it into a research and developement company instead of a simple ship building one. The company merged with a company that specialized in all aspects of technology which Young was allowed to direct the Naval and weaponry designing wings. In was here a few improvements and top secret projects occured. Young was in the GI at 26 thanks to a inquisitive eye from the current Emperor Ramsay and some urging from his friend Mishach. By 30 he was a Grand Admiral for the growing empire, developing the Air Force and joining(the reason hasn't been given why) and leaving shortly there after. Of course a few years later he was back in the GI in the Infantry as a Sergeant. Young has fought most battles from the field of infantry using outdated combat gear by some people and using very old 'slug throwing' guns, the MR-C/GL being his favorite. During his few years leave in the Mercenary unit he wasn't involved in any major fighting save a few special op missions, police actions on some planets and minor border issues between tribes/governments on planets. This was his best time though, having a chance to settle he went back designing guns and developing very small modifications to his combat suit. Other then this his time was used up training in most infantry fields(Spec Op, Airborne etc...) and a few years learning how to use armor assets including experimental Battlemechs. Personality and traits Young's has a short temper and likes a good fight. He completes a mission to the fullest, and has been described as hot-headed and being just a plain dumb-*** when it comes to combat. 'Never Give up, and never back down' is his motto. Young has an extensive collection of slugthrowing weapons(Bullet using weapons). The Traits are being with-held by the Merc unit except for his marksmanship and weapon knowledge, this data has been transfered to HC within the Imperium for Authorized Ranking Officers. Family Not much known except his brother still works with the company on Anaxes. Other Information Uses the Intergrated battle suit using Cross-Com system. First name is not given due to security risks, only the SC knows first name. The new weapon used by Young is a modified blaster rifle, the M-82g, it has been reffited to allow use of blaster ammo instead of the standard 7.62x39 mm round http://www.killzone.com/bin/NA/NAY-tt6qsQ1FU2AhzPqjLWZOpza4i3T-/ps2_isa_m82gpack.jpg Category:Imperial Officer